Savior
by slytherin-devil-13
Summary: When things get bad,she needs a savior and he's it. Will he save her from her life and herself? starts BxE but turns into Jasperella eventually. Warnings for abuse and adult situations
1. Chapter 1

_**Savior**_

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight dudes...

A/N: I know it's not a very creative title but eh what can you do... Please R&R

Leave suggestions of what you want to see and I'll get back to you on it :)

Prologue:

_When did things get this bad..._

_He was my angel, my life._

_Sadly he still is..._

_He pushed me into a corner, bracing his arms against the walls, caging me._

_My eyes shut in fear and the world became a black mess._

_My arms moved to wrap around my chest._

_He moved his face closer to mine and bared his teeth._

_His breathing was hard and ragged in my ear._

_His eyes feral and enraged._

_I could see it all playing before me, I had seen this all before._

_It's all I thought about, all I dreamt about._

_I didn't even think of escape anymore._

_He yelled at me._

"_You belong to me, do you understand?"_

_I nodded my head._

_What else could I do?_

_No one would believe me if I said anything anyways._

"_Open your eyes you slut. Look at me and say it."_

"_I belong to you" I whispered._

_The last thing on my mind was pride; I just did as I was told._

_And never looked back._

_Then he pulled back and hit me right smack in the mouth._

_I didn't try to defend myself he was stronger and faster._

_I had no chance._

_My jaw seemed to have broken and blood splattered the walls as I fell to the ground._

_He didn't even try catching me; he just let me cry on the floor._

_A few minutes later he called the hospital._

"_May I speak to Dr. Cullen...Yes it's his son Edward...Hi Dad, Bella had an accident..."_


	2. Chapter 2

**Savior**

**Chapter 1: The Beginning of the End**

(Bella POV)

(_Past . . . _Present)

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: Twilight is Stephanie Meyers not mine.<p>

A/N: I know totally cliché title :) oh well hee-hee. I'd like to thank Whitlock Musket for reviewing... gotta say you made my day :) Thanks. I also just wanted to say that I just managed to do the whole twitter thing so if you want to be updated on how stories are coming along, why I haven't updated, if you want to throttle me for not updating, or whatever just follow me the link is on my profile. On with the story...

* * *

><p><em>We were sitting in the woods next to my house, just me and Edward. He was pulling at the grass, tearing it into little pieces and I was looking at his fingers, awestruck. They were long and elegant like an artist's yet they were stronger than most men's entire bodies. They held me with tenderness and sweetness yet when attacked they broke bones in the same way one rips the petals off a flower. They were beautiful, like all of him; every aspect of him was perfect.<em> I guess that why I forgot he was at heart just as human and flawed as me. _We sat in silence for most of the day just enjoying each other's presence; we didn't need anything else. Eventually he stopped tearing at the grass and lifted my head with a tender finger under my chin. He kissed me slowly and I restrained myself from pushing him for more than that sweet kiss. I fought to keep my lips from pushing harder and my fingers from gripping his hair and pulling him closer but even with all my effort he still pulled away too soon. His topaz eyes linked with my chocolate ones and he smiled. My heart stopped and my cheeks warmed causing his eyes to grow darker in hunger. He took my wrist and kissed it making me shiver, I know I should have been scared but I just couldn't find it in me _at the time_. Everything about him drew me in: his smell, his eyes, his words, his beauty, his strength; I was so dazzled that I couldn't really do anything but look at him like a lost puppy._ I remember thinking to myself "_Lord, how did I get so lucky?" _ But I wasn't really lucky, I was just a fool. A stupid lamb who bet she could tame a lion and lost.

* * *

><p><em>A few days later Edward and I lay in my bed, hugging as he hummed my lullaby. He played with my hair and breathed in my scent. He kissed my forehead and told me he loved me over and over. I believed him every time. It was like every other night up until he got a call from Carlisle asking him to come home. He left and didn't come back that night; I didn't sleep a wink. The next morning I dragged my feet out of bed and showered then looked outside hoping to see his Volvo but it wasn't there. I ate half a pop tart, it was the most I could manage.<em>I had grown to depend on Edward's presence too much; I should've been worried but I wasn't because I was blind. Somehow he had become my life and not in the way you would say that someone is the most important part of your life. It was more like he had become the air I breathed, without him I couldn't smile, laugh, cry, have fun, I couldn't live. It wasn't healthy but at that point I didn't care. _I stepped out of my house and into my truck, dreading the rest of the day. I barely made it to school on time and rushed to class. I barely listened to what was going on in class and skipped lunch to go sleep on the grass on the field but there was too much noise. When biology came around all I could think of was sleep, so when I sat in my seat I didn't even see him sitting in the seat next to me. I lay my head on my desk and closed my eyes letting my weariness overtake me. Then he cleared his throat and I turned to look at him, his eyes were dark and his face was twisted in pain. He looked at me in the way that a dying man looks at an angel, hoping I could tie him down to the earth. Hoping that I was enough to keep him from going crazy, hoping I would never let him go. _In the end I did, the burden was too heavy for me as he should've known and I should've said but I didn't because for the first time Edward needed me. _He grabbed my hand like a lifeline and laid his head on my shoulder for what seemed like hours but was really less than half the class. Eventually he lifted his head and looked at me without meeting my eyes. I knew it must be bad to have him to be so distraught so I braced myself by squeezing his hand. It seemed to comfort him some as he whispered in his musical voice,_

"_Alice is gone"_

"_What do you mean gone?"_

"_She left sometime yesterday without telling anybody, not even Jasper"_

"_Wait! Jasper didn't go with her?"_

"_No."_

"_Maybe she went out hunting or she got lost or I don't know. Alice wouldn't leave like that, she couldn't do that to her family, to me, to Jasper" I said grasping at straws_

"_She did and it's my fault" his voice broke at that and he ripped his hand from mine in order to bury his head in his hands._

"_How is it your fault? Alice makes her own decisions, this has nothing to do with you."_

"_Yes it does, I could have prevented it if I just tried talking to her or Jasper when she wouldn't let me listen in on her thoughts. I should've been there when she had her vision yesterday morning. I should've known something was wrong."_

"_Edward, you had no way of knowing what she was planning if you couldn't read her thoughts. This is not your fault."_

"_Yes it is!"_

_The room full of high school students turned to look at us as he yelled his last statement. His topaz eyes closed and he walked out of the room. I sat petrified in my seat. Alice was gone. Bouncy, happy, pixie- like Alice left. Poor Jasper, poor Esme. Tears ran down my cheeks as I thought of my surrogate mother. Sweet, motherly Esme..._

* * *

><p><em>There were still fifteen minutes left of class when Mike came up to me. I hurriedly tried to wipe my tears away, trying to seem somewhat normal. He sat in Edward's seat and looked at me with his puppy dog eyes...<em>

"_Are you okay, Bella?"_

"_Yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry about me Mike."_

"_Bella, you can't fool me when you're wiping tears from your eyes and your boyfriend just walked out on you in front of everyone."_

"_Oh yea um well...the thing is his sister, Alice ran away from home and he's blaming himself for what happened" to this day I don't know why I spilled my guts to him but my best guess is that I just needed someone at that moment and Edward was gone_ or so I thought.

"_It'll be okay Bella, he'll come around and Alice will eventually come back. Just calm down everything will be okay" he took me into his arms then and I cried my heart out, I just didn't know what to do anymore._

_The bell rang soon after and I let go of him, wiping my tears away. I ditched the rest of the day just wandering the halls with Mike. He seemed to have transformed into a really caring guy as soon as he saw tears and well I needed someone to care for me. He got me to smile a couple of times and only a few tears slipped by on his watch. He walked me to my car when the bell rang and he hugged me telling me I could call him if I wanted a shoulder to cry on or if I just wanted to talk. Maybe in an alternate universe I could have loved Mike but Edward was too ingrained in my being for such a thing._

* * *

><p><em>I got home and went up to my room with a somewhat pleasant smile on my face. When I opened the door I saw him there with a scowl on his face. His eyes were onyx and his hands were tightly fisted as he looked at me. My face fell...and he yelled<em>

"_What was that Bella?_

_I thought I could trust you _

_But as soon as I turn around you're cuddling with Newton_

_Do you have any idea the things he was thinking about?_

_All he was imagining?" _

_His eyes were crazed and dangerous_

_But I couldn't help feeling guilty,_

_I had betrayed Edward and he was hurt_

_I was selfish and stupid_

_I didn't deserve him_

_He looked at me with disgust and left, jumping out the window. I stood there in shock just looking out the window until I fell on my bed crying..._

_My thoughts screamed at me _

_Telling me how unworthy I was_

_How could he ever love me_

_I was selfish_

_Stupid_

_Ugly_

_Boring _

_And he was anything but that_

_Tears streamed down my face_

_Never stopping_

* * *

><p><em>My hand went under my pillow and grabbed onto a small white note. It was written in Alice's handwriting, my heart leaped as I took it in hand...<em>

**This is the beginning of the end my sweet Bella**

**Take care**

**Don't forget who you are**

**Stand up and fight**

**I'll miss you**

**-Alice**

* * *

><p>AN: Please Review my lovelies :D ta-ta ... Oh someone please take the role of badgering me for an update because otherwise I'll be lazy and not do anything for a long time ha-ha Ciao :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Savior**

**Chapter 2: First Time**

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: It's not mine, I know it sucks but I'll survive<p>

A/N: Thank you Whitlock Musket, 71star, and Ozana for reviewing, you made me unbelievably happy and Ozana thanks for the reminder it actually got me to write today ha-ha :) ... Thanks to everyone who has decided to follow/favorite my story you have really pushed me to continue with it so as I like to say BOO YA! ... Now on with the story my lovelies.

* * *

><p><strong>[<strong>**Bella POV **_Jasper POV]_

**I looked at the note and pictured her writing it, flitting around the room every few seconds just to release some of her energy. Eventually I hid the note to keep Edward from seeing it and worrying, promising myself that I would show it to Jasper later on. I didn't think of her words then like I should have I just lay there crying, missing my little pixie, knuckle-headed sister. I spent my time remembering all of our horrendous shopping trips and wishing that I had indulged her more if only to have had more time with her. I shed tears for all that could have been and would have been if I had just been more cooperative with her, if I had just tried a little harder. I fell asleep crying that night, holding my pillow like a lifeline. It smelled like home and gave me comfort that lonely night. **

**At some point Edward came in and wrapped his arms around me momentarily freezing me and causing me to shiver. He took his arms away from my body then and though I would have never admitted it at that point in my life, I actually felt relief. He was suffocating and overprotective but I was too blind, too stupid to see it. My body was rejecting him but I was too stubborn to realize it. I held onto the idea that he was my forever simply because I was too scared to look elsewhere.**

* * *

><p><strong>The next morning I woke in Edward's arms...<strong>

"**Good morning"**

"**Um...Give me a sec, I'll be right back"**

**I grabbed some clothes and showered, letting the hot water soothe my aching muscles. Once I got out I went out in search of Edward I found him in the kitchen staring a hole in the wall.**

"**Um...Edward?"**

"**Yes love"**

"**Are you okay?"**

"**Yes why wouldn't I be?"**

"**Well for one you seem to be staring down the wall like it just took your favorite candy."**

"**Vampires don't eat candy Bella" he deadpanned.**

"**Edward I was simply trying to make a joke. Will you please lighten up?"**

"**Bella my sister is gone and you want me to lighten up?"**

"**No Edward this has nothing to do with Alice, you're always like this. Don't use her as an excuse for your horrible attitude" **

**He looked like he was about to answer in a rather rude manner when he stopped and sighed.**

"**Bella, this is just stress talking. We've both just been through a tough situation and we're taking out on each other. Let's both calm down."**

"**Yeah I guess you're right" He most certainly was not right but I let it go.**

**He smiled and said, "Do you feel like visiting my family today? They've been badgering me to bring you over for days now."**

* * *

><p><strong>After a light breakfast and a quick getaway to my room to get Alice's note, I found myself outside of the Cullen house with Edward holding my hand. Esme opened the door before we even knocked and smiled as she took me into her arms. She dry sobbed into my shoulder as she mumbled about Alice and daughters. Finally she pulled back and said, "You have no idea how much it means to me to have you here. After Alice left all I could think of was how I was missing out on my other daughter's life. Bella you have to promise me that you'll let me mother you more from now on. It would mean the world to me." "Of course, Esme" I said shocked. She turned to Edward, "Your father went up to his study earlier and won't come out. Can you please try talking to him, dear? I'm starting to get worried" "Of course Mom" he kissed her cheek and mine then left to go talk to his Dad. <strong>

"**Oh lord these past few days have been hell, Bella. Carlisle seems to have taken Alice's departure harder than the rest of us."**

"**What do you mean Esme?"**

"**He's been spending a lot of time by himself and he's been blocking Edward out of his thoughts. Frankly I think it's because he was the last person she talked to before she left"**

"**What is with the men in this family? They all have guilt issues, I mean does that come with being a vampire or something?"**

"**Bella, honey, calm down. It's just... no one really knows how to deal with this. I mean Emmett and Rosalie have been hunting constantly and well you know how Edward and Carlisle have been. I've been crying like never before and Jasper... well Jasper... has been very quiet and cold. He's been ignoring all of us and well... I don't know if you'll be comfortable with this dear but he's been saying that he wants to talk to you. Well actually let me amend that. He'll only talk to you. I know it's a lot to ask of you seeing as you guys don't actually have that good of a relationship but can you please go talk to him. It's killing me to see him like this."**

"**If it'll make you feel better I'll go talk to him don't worry."**

**I held her to my chest then, holding her as she started dry sobbing once more.**

* * *

><p><em>She came up to me before she left, of course I didn't know she was leaving then. I suspected something was going on though; she hadn't been herself for quite some time. Her smile had seemed dull and her clothes drab. Her hair wasn't as edgy or bold. She hadn't shopped for a few days and there was no skip in her step. I could feel her pain and sadness every time she came near but I thought nothing of it. My best guess was that she had missed some grand sale or something like that. If I had known she was leaving me then, I think I would've tied her to a pole or something of the sort but I didn't. Instead I raised my head to look up into her eyes, eyes that I had grown quite fond of. I saw it then, her eyes were somewhat glazed over, she had had a vision. It was most likely this that had prompted her to leave...<em>

"_Jasper"_

"_Yes, Alice"_

"_I would like to ask you for a favor"_

"_You know I'd do anything for you, just ask and you shall receive"_

"_I want you to look after Bella"_

"_What do you mean look after Bella? Is something going to happen to her?"_

"_Just look after her, check in on her from time to time. Talk to her, become her friend, Jazzy. She's going to need it."_

"_Alice what's going on? Does Edward know yet?"_

"_I can't tell you what's going to happen. I have meddled with the future enough as it is, this is the only path I can take."_

"_Alice. Edward."_

"_He doesn't know anything and I don't want him to so please keep quiet for me. If he finds out it'll only get worse."_

"_Anything for you."_

"_Thank you Jazzy, I love you."_

_It was rare for her to say 'I love you' but I didn't question it because I could feel the sense of loss and sorrow in the air. She was saying goodbye to me._

"_Love you too."_

_She gave me a kiss and walked away. I didn't see her after that."_

* * *

><p><em>All I could think of once she left was my promise to her that day. Bella's welfare consumed all my thoughts as she became the single most important person in my life, I was sure that if I was able to keep her safe Alice would come back. I decided to talk to Bella as soon as possible and told my mother that she would be the only one I would talk to. I know I hurt my mother but that was the fastest way to get Bella to talk to me seeing as we don't really talk much. We weren't very close and Edward would be suspicious if I handled the situation any other way.<em>

* * *

><p><em>She stood outside my door, nervous and afraid. Her heart pounded as she knocked on the door. I let her in and she smiled uncertainly...<em>

"_Bella."_

"_Jasper, I have something to show you."_

"_What is it?"_

"_Alice left me a note" she took out a little white note card and passed it to me._

_I read it over quickly._

"_Bella, please sit down. I have something important to tell you."_

_Her being filled with dread and apprehension with such force that I was unbalanced for a second. I had forgotten how Bella's emotions could be, they were raw and powerful. They consumed her whole self without restraint. Few people were actually like that, surprising me every time I came across her. _

_I told her of what Alice had told me before she left and how I feared for her safety. She told me she was fine and that she felt guilty for being the reason Alice left. She had guessed she was but now it was confirmed. She didn't look me in the eyes, fearing anger but I quickly told her not to worry about me, Alice did what she needed to and so would I. Before she left I gave her my number in case of an emergency and her cheeks flushed with embarrassment and pleasure. As she closed the door I felt anger coming from Edward but like an idiot I ignored it. If I had known what he was thinking I would have never let her out of my sight but I had high expectations of my brother. I thought he had morals. I thought I could trust him with her but I was wrong._

_**That was the first time he hit her.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Jasper's voice was cold and his words were hard to hear but I listened. His eyes were frigid but I looked into them. If Alice had told him to look after me I had to try and not make his job harder. I knew it wasn't his idea to look after the pale, weak human when he could be out trying to find his wife. I knew that he was suffering a lot by staying there when everything he saw reminded him of her. I appreciated it but I couldn't help feeling guilty. I was the reason Alice left, the reason Jasper was alone. I couldn't blame him for his cold attitude. <strong>

**He gave me his number and I stepped out only to be confronted with an angry Edward. He took me to the car with a feral grip on my hand and drove me home as fast as he could. When we got home he yelled at me...**

"**He's my brother! How could you?"**

"**What do you mean?"**

"**You were practically drooling over him! You easy whore!"**

"**Don't you dare talk to me like that Edward Cullen!"**

"**You don't deserve my respect! Slut!"**

"**Stop with the name calling Edward or leave my house."**

"**You don't tell me what to do, Bella. You know you can't get anyone better than me."**

"**OUT!"**

"**NO!"**

**He pulled back his arm and hit me in the face.**

**His face was contorted with rage but as the blood fell he ran, shocked at what he had done.**

**I picked up my phone and called Jasper. "Jasper, I had an accident can you please come and take me to the hospital" The world went black before I heard his answer.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>He hit me and I lied. It was the first time but it wouldn't be the last time.<strong>_

* * *

><p>AN: I forgot to mention this in my first A/N but I will be doing my stories in order of interest meaning whichever has more reviews. I'm sorry to do it this way but I'm going to be juggling three stories and reviews are the only way I can really judge interest level. Of course I'll be updating all of them eventually it'll just take longer for some. Sorry...


	4. Chapter 4

**Savior **

**Chapter 3: First Touch**

_Disclaimer: I don't own twilight_

_A/N: Here's the third chapter my lovelies :) I'm sorry for the wait I have a list of excuses but I don't think you'd be interested in them right now so here you go, Read and Enjoy maybe even** Review**..._

_Oh! I almost forgot thanks to **TearDropsOnABlackMagickRose, NatashaK89, NatalieLynn, WhitlockMusket, RiahhBaby, ccgnme, TrueSkye, Twilight Di**, and **genuinef250** for reviewing_

_**2 Days Later...**_

_The Cullen household was alive with activity as vampires rushed back and forth gathering clothes and gifts to put in their cars for their trip to Alaska. They had been invited weeks before by the Denali clan and couldn't cancel on them even with Bella in the hospital. Esme had cried the night before at the thought of abandoning her daughter in such a sorry state but couldn't quite quell the hope of maybe encountering Alice on their trip. Her hope pushed her to accompany Carlisle, Rosalie, and Emmett on their trip though the same could not be said of Jasper and Edward who could not bear to be away from Bella at this moment though for very different reasons. _

_Jasper sat in the living room staring forward as he felt the excitement and guilt of the pale creatures flitting around the house wishing he could go visit Bella but knowing he wasn't welcome due to Edward's presence. He had tried to go see her quite a few times already only to be told to leave by a growling Edward. He didn't really blame him after what happened that day... _

She had called him about an hour after she had left his house whispering in a harsh voice; **"Jasper, I had an accident can you please come and take me to the hospital" **He had sped off to the house with Alice's words ringing in his ears. _Was this what Alice had been hinting at? Was Bella going to die?_ He found her lying on the floor, a pool of blood surrounding her. He had picked her up carefully with a tender look in his eyes and took her to the hospital, containing his bloodlust but barely. As he ran his eyes began to turn more feral and the venom pooled in his mouth. If it weren't for Alice's voice he would have drank her blood. Thankfully he got to the hospital before he could actually hurt her and started yelling for his father as soon as he got through the door. They took her from his arms and he ran to the forest. He grabbed the first deer and sucked it dry in an attempt to forget his guilt at almost killing the poor girl that had lain in his arms. He took the second and ripped it to shreds without even drinking allowing himself to be barbaric and release every feeling he had bottled up since Alice left. The blood collected on the forest floor and he calmed down. He lay down avoiding the blood and stretched his arms out grabbing fistfuls of grass. That's where he found it. A small note with Alice's writing which he crushed in his palm and hid in a drawer without reading.

_He ran up to his room and pulled the note out. _

_**10:23am**_

_**Edward needs to hunt**_

_**Your chance to visit Bella**_

_**Don't waste it**_

_**xoxo**_

_**Alice**_

_It was 10:20 when he read it; he grabbed his keys and ran to his motorcycle. Stepping hard on the gas, he drove like a maniac down the quiet streets of Forks. Some people yelled at him while others just stared yet somehow he found himself in a white hospital room looking at a pale girl with way too many bandages before he realized he had even arrived. She smiled as she looked up at him with her big, brown doe eyes. His topaz eyes lit up and he smiled back, a pool of warmth spreading through his body. She gasped, she had never seen him smile before and it took her breath away. The beeping in the background got faster as her heart rate picked up and her face turned pink with embarrassment. Then he laughed and suddenly Bella was calm and smiling like a child on Christmas Eve._

_He crossed the room and sat in the chair next to her bed, never letting go of that tender smile. He felt the happiness that came in waves from her and his smile grew. They looked into each other's eyes silently daring the other to look away, Bella lost and her face flushed. His topaz eyes lit up with amusement then she asked about Alice and the smile left his lips._

"Have you heard from Alice?"

"Not really" His voice was frigid and distant

His eyes dark and somber

"What do you mean not really?"

"She left a note telling me that Edward would go hunting and I could visit you then."

"She didn't say anything else?"

"No"

"She loves you, you know that right?"

"I don't want to talk about it Bella."

"Why not?"

"Bella just stop!"

"You know I miss her too. She was my best friend, practically my sister"

_Tears started to run down her cheeks and pain engulfed her, intensifying Jasper's own._

_She reached down and took his hand in hers, a spark of electricity passing between the two as her breathing picked up and her sobs became louder. He jumped at the shock and his eyes widened but he soon recovered and started rubbing circles into the back of her hand while making soothing noises. They stayed like that for what seemed like hours until he sent her a wave of calm and she smiled at him in gratitude. Quietly they spoke allowing each other to grow comfortable with the other, not noticing their still very entwined hands._

_He looked her in the eye and asked the question that had been bugging him since he found her bleeding._

"How did you end up so badly hurt Bella?"

Her eyes widened comically

"I-I-I...hit myself on a cupboard"

The last came out rushed

"You're a terrible liar, Bella"

"That's what really happened'

"No it isn't. Why can't you tell me the truth?"

"It's not my place to say."

"You have two black eyes, a broken nose, a banged up head and a bruise all along the right side of your face; I highly doubt it's not your place to talk"

"You don't know anything Jasper."

"Then why don't you tell me what happened so I can understand what's going on."

"It's not my place now let it go!"

"I can't Bella. You're in a freaking hospital!"

"I don't want to fight Jasper. I have enough of that already with Edward; I don't need your dramatics as well."

She let out a resigned sigh.

"Edward?"

"Yes Edward."

"But you're the perfect couple..."

"No, we're like everybody else Jasper and it's been a tough couple of weeks."

"What do you mean?"

"He's just been insufferable. He starts yelling at me for the simplest things and sometimes I can't take it and I lash out. It's never been paradise for us but we've made it work and now..."

Tears fell from her eyes again but this time she hurriedly wiped them away even as more trailed right after them.

"Oh lord you must think I'm such a drama queen. I have it all and I still spend my time crying and..."

"No Bella I can feel your pain. You have every right to cry."

_He pulled her to him and hugged her, rubbing her back allowing himself to think on what she'd said. She closed her eyes and inhaled his scent and allowed herself to calm down and forget about everything. They stayed like that in silence with their arms around each other, breathing slowly, content in the moment._

_Then Edward walked in..._

_A/N: I actually have to go get fitted for a dress right now so I'll let you have this, sorry for the cliff hanger xD_

_Review please!_


End file.
